Passion mortelle
by Ic'ilver
Summary: (OS) Trois ans passés si vite, trois ans de mariage, trois ans d'amour, trois ans de secrets... Lequel des deux sera tué en premier ?


**Hey ça va ? :)**

 **C'est enfin les vacances pour moi :') et pour fêter ça, je vous offre un petit One Shot que je voulais écrire depuis un bon bout de temps.** **J'en suis fière, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;)**

 **Pour le côté romantique qui n'est pas du tout mon truc habituellement, dites-vous que je l'ai écrite pendant que mes parents regardaient Roméo + Juliette u_u**

 **Sinon pour le côté glauque, je me suis inspirée de deux série/film que je citerai à la fin ;)**

 **Bonne chance pour ceux qui passent leurs épreuves :)**

 **Disclaimer : Merci M. Oda de nous faire rêver**

* * *

 **Passion Mortelle**

 _Choisir entre vivre sans toi et mourir avec toi ..._

 _Je dirais : "Tue moi ..."_

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un bal costumé, le destin les a fait valser ensembles. Le pirate était venu voler, avec l'aide de son équipage, les bourgeois qui dansaient sans se soucier de leurs bijoux. Elle était richement habillée, d'apparence bourgeoise mais connue sous le nom de Nusutto Salya soit la pie voleuse, recherchée pour vingt millions de berries. La chapardeuse professionnelle était vêtue d'une longue robe dorée ainsi qu'un masque de la même couleur qui cachait uniquement ses yeux. Elle séduisait les hommes pour les dévaliser plus facilement.

Il l'avait repéré et souhaitait en faire sa prochaine victime. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda une danse qu'elle lui accorda. Ils se tenaient main dans la main dont l'une sur le dos de la jeune femme et l'autre sur le cou du chirurgien. Elle glissa sa main près de sa poche pour trouver un objet de valeur. Il fit un léger sourire quand il comprit qu'ils avaient chacun le même objectif. Il resserra l'étreinte avec Salya dont les joues rougirent légèrement. Une main sur la taille, il l'embrassa pour la déconcentrer pendant qu'il lui dérobait son collier d'argent.

A la fin de la soirée, Law partit à bord de son navire accompagné de son équipage. Il remarqua l'absence de son portefeuille qui lui arracha un sourire, remplacé par un bout de papier où était inscrit un numéro d'escargophone.

Salya devint pirate pour pouvoir rester auprès de lui peu de temps après qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Elle intégra son équipage par sa demande. Law dissout son équipage quelques jours après l'avoir épousée pour pouvoir profiter pleinement d'une nouvelle vie à deux.

Réunis devant la table en train de déguster un diner aux chandelles. Seules les bougies du chandelier éclairaient l'immense salle. Le temps avait passé si vite. Déjà trois ans jour pour jour, trois ans qu'ils s'aimaient, trois ans qu'ils étaient réunis pour la vie jusqu'à la mort.

L'époux de vingt-neuf ans était un élégant jeune homme qui ferait envier toutes les femmes, habillé d'une simple chemise noire accompagné un pantalon de la même couleur qui accentuait son côté mystérieux. L'heureuse chanceuse assise devant lui, portant une longue robe bleue nuit qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres roses était une jolie jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, légèrement basanée avec de longs cheveux bouclés bruns arrivant au bas du dos, de mignons yeux de la même couleur. Elle avait l'air enfantin ce qui lui donnait son charme, assez naïve mais toujours souriante.

\- Attends-moi, je vais te chercher ton cadeau. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle songeait à sa première rencontre avec l'homme de sa vie.

Elle lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire pendant que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la cachette du fameux cadeau, loin de son épouse beaucoup trop curieuse.

Il descendit les escaliers du grand manoir situé dans le nouveau monde pour se diriger vers les râlements effrayants du sous-sol. Le couloir était dans le noir total et les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il ouvra la porte menant au souterrain jusqu'à qu'une odeur nauséabonde arrive à son nez, une odeur de cadavres périmés ainsi que de sang. Une unique bougie illuminait la pièce et des instruments de torture comme un pistolet pour les achever, un couteau et d'autres encore étaient posés à côté. Son regard se porta sur une jeune femme rousse couverte de sang qui semblait avoir été torturée. Elle avait quelques brûlures importantes sur le visage et les jambes faites par un métal chauffé à blanc, l'un de ses yeux n'était même plus visible. La jeune navigatrice portée disparue depuis un an, était accrochée sur le mur. Elle paraissait souffrir énormément et était à bout de force, elle ne pouvait verser que quelques larmes.

\- Je t'en supplie … Libère-nous …

Elle avait la voix meurtrie, différente de celle qu'il a connue. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas seuls, il y avait aussi l'archéologue du même équipage, l'héritière du trône de Dressrosa aussi connue sous la particularité d'être la seconde fille du roi Riku et la jeune femme qu'il a rencontrée pendant son enfance, au sein de la Doflamingo Family. Elles semblaient avoir déjà rendues l'âme, ne supportant pas la douleur. Elles avaient des ongles rouges, non pas colorés par du vernis mais par du sang, le leur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, deux bras entourèrent sa taille ainsi qu'une tête appuyée sur son dos.

\- Qu'est ce que … tu as fait ?

\- Elles te tournaient autour, elles ont méchantes, elles ne méritaient pas de vivre. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. Répondit-elle en resserrant l'étreinte autour de sa taille.

\- Tu étais jalouse ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oui.

L'homme au chapeau de fourrure lui sourit tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes à quoi elle répondit d'un sourire affectif.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, ta prime augmentera …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne le saura.

\- Les marines savent qu'on habite ici, ils auront des doutes.

\- On n'aura qu'à se débarrasser d'eux.

Il afficha un sourire sadique avant de continuer avec un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je les aimais ?

\- Non mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risques.

\- Il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, les yeux fermés, savourant le moment qui restera gravé dans leur mémoire avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille : « Je suis désolé ».

Le liquide rouge de son ventre coula sur le sol, Salya cracha du sang. On pouvait y voir dans ses yeux, de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension qui remplacèrent sa folie. Il posa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme pour fermer ses yeux. Il sentait encore sa chaleur dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau, on pouvait voir seulement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à qu'une fine couche de sang coule sur son menton pour lutter contre ses larmes. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la poser sur le sol tout en gardant sa main chaude dans la sienne. Il déposa l'arme blanche couverte du sang de la défunte avant de se saisir d'une arme à feu pour le pointer sur sa tête. Un léger sourire sincère était affiché sur son visage :

\- Je te rejoindrai.

* * *

 **Inspiré de John le Rouge de Mentalist et de Shutter Island**


End file.
